Playing the Game
by rosannao122
Summary: Allyssa Matthews is Triple H's new assistant...this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Playing The Game

Ally had heard about the opening of personal assistant for Triple H through a good friend of hers who worked in the WWE Corporate offices. She didn't think she'd get it, but she sent in her resume anyways. After all the job paid well and she got to travel with the company with her expenses paid. Plus she loved wrestling and Triple H had always been her favorite.

So there she stood outside the arena Raw was at tonight. Where she'd been directed to for an interview with Paul, as she'd been informed to call him when she'd gotten the phone call.

She ventured into the arena and nervously rand her hand through her dark brown hair. She ducked into the bathroom she'd found right by the entrance and examined herself. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail but it was curly so it looked not too casual. She wore black dress pants and an emerald green blouse with heels that matched the blouse. "Here goes nothing" she muttered walking off to find the office she needed.

She'd managed to get herself lost backstage in the maze of hallways leading to several doors. Although she'd been given directions and told the door would be labeled Triple H, she couldn't locate it.

Growing aggravated she checked her phone, luckily she'd shown up very early and still had 20 minutes until the interview.

"Hey, are you new around here?" A distinct male voice asked.

"Kind of, I'm supposed to have an interview with Triple H in about 15 minutes and I can't find his office" Ally said blushing as the male gave her his signature smirk.

"C'mon I know where it is." Punk grinned and gestured for her to follow.

They made idle chat as Punk navigated the halls with ease. "Here you are and good luck. I wouldn't mind seeing you around again."

"You must be Alyssa Matthews." Triple H smiled and offered a hand.

The interview went almost too good to be true. Triple H liked her enough that he hired her on the spot. He also invited her to feel free to hang around backstage even though she didn't officially start work for 2 days.

Ally managed to find an area that seemed to be pretty safe to watch the show from a monitor.

3 months into her job and things were going pretty well. Accept for the fact that she and Paul had crossed a thin line between business and personal.

It had all happened so fast Ally still wasn't exactly sure how it had started. At first it was just light flirting here and there, than it advanced to some "accidental" touching by Paul. Than one day she got a new request…

"Hey Ally, think you could do me a big favor?" Paul asked as Ally was going through his schedule on her laptop.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, as you know Stephanie and the girls are coming to stay with us this Monday. They'll be heading to the arena for Raw before going to the hotel. I was hoping you could swing by tomorrow after the ppv and get my room set up for them. Their stuff is coming on Sunday… Steph packs so much damn stuff. Anyways I just want you to get them unpacked and make sure the suite is prepared for all of us."

"After the pay per view? It'll probably take me a few hours, Paul but I'll do it."

"Great just go to the hotel as soon as you're done with the pay per view."

Ally had just finished up the last of her work for the night and the pay per views main event had just begun. So with little interest in seeing the match, since she knew the ending anyways Ally figured if she started on the hotel suite now she could be in her room before midnight.

"Hey! Ally… Wait up." A distinct voice called as Ally headed to her rented car.

"Hey Punk…congrats on the win." Ally smiled at Punk who was fresh from his match and had hurried when he saw Ally heading for the parking complex.

"Thanks. Look I was thinking we could go out and have supper? Just let me shower and change it'll be like 20 minutes."

"I can't. . . Paul has me busy tonight, but maybe we could do something else another time?"

"What's he making you do this late at night? Come on, you can do it in the morning. I won't bite," Punk smirked and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I'm sorry I can't tonight. Sometime soon I promise. OK?"

Punk groaned in irritation before heading in the opposite direction to the locker rooms.

"Paul! I thought you were still at the arena." Ally gasped when the door suddenly closed and a large hand touched her waist.

Paul had actually shown up a good 5 minutes earlier, but was entranced watching Ally work. Bent over suitcases sorting through his children's clothes and putting them away. He'd been treated to a nice view of Ally's backside in a denim mini skirt and Randy Orton's newest women's shirt, which had been issued by the company.

"Well. I think everything's done here. The clothes are all put away; the hotels setting up a crib in the morning . . . I also got some menus from some restaurants nearby."

Paul grabbed her and pulled him close to her in a very intimate hug. Ally couldn't ignore his roaming hands. Before Ally knew it Paul's lip crashed down on hers and she was kissing him back even though in the back of her mind she knew this was wrong.

"Paul! We we can't do this." Ally cried when he finally released her. Paul sheepishly apologized but was pulling her back into him for another kiss.

Weakly Ally pushed him away and hurried out the door despite Paul's pleas for her to talk to him.

Blinded by tears Ally exited the hotel to a secluded out door area. Finding a bench under a large tree she hoped would provide privacy from other guests strolling the area.

**A/N: First attempt at fanfic so hopefully you guys enjoy**

**A/N: I own nothing except my OC Ally.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ally?" Punk's surprised voice called.

"Punk. W-what are you doing out here so late?" Ally said trying to even out her voice after her crying fit, her hands useuslly wiping at her eyes effectively smudging her mascara more so.

"The same should be asked of you. But actually I can't sleep; it happens often." Punk shrugged nonchalantly. "Your cold." It wasn't a question; just an observation and Punk quickly slid his black hoody off and draped it over Ally's shoulders.

"Thanks, but I really don't want to talk about why I'm out here. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Ally stood up and headed for the door. Punk hurried after her.

"Ally, you know you can always talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand," Ally retorted shaking her head.

"Just try me." Punk challenged meeting Ally's eyes. "C'mon I'll walk you to your room."

"Come on in, I doubt I'll be sleeping much anyways tonight."

Ally offered letting Punk follow her through her room door.

"Still won't tell me what had you so upset?"

"Are you hungry? I am let's order from room service." Ally said holding out the menu. Punk was a little agitated with her for avoiding the question, but he knew it wasn't really any of his business to begin with.

They ordered room service and caught a horror movie marathon. Settling in on the bed a safe distance away from each other.

Chirping from his phone awoke Punk; he quickly dug it from his pants pocket turning the alarm off. It took a minute for Punk to figure out where he was and why a pretty brunette was curled into his side her head next to his shoulder on the pillows.

The previous nights events came back to him. They'd stayed up watching movies and chatting through out. They must've both drifted off. Ally even still had his hoody on. Carefully he slipped out of the bed and exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing except my OC**

Loud banging jarred Ally out of a rather nice sleep.

"Paul? What's wrong?" Ally asked sleepily as Paul gently pushed her back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What was Punk doing leaving your room at 6am? And why are you in the same clothes from last night? And Punks hoody?" Paul growled jealousy clear in his brown eyes.

"We were watching movies and I guess we both fell asleep. Besides why do I have to answer to you? I was done working."

"Because your mine!" Paul growled and once again pulled her into a kiss. A rough possessive kiss. Again Ally found herself responding.

His hands easily slipped away Punk's hoody and threw her shirt and bra off along with it.

"Paul." Ally sighed weakly in protest even as her hands worked his belt and pants.

"We both want this. . . Now quit fighting it."

An hour later Pau left Ally's room without being seen; although nobody would have questioned him seeing as Ally is his personal assistant.

Ally starred at the ceiling lost in her thoughts still reeling from the sex she and Paul had. He hadn't disappointed, all of her old crush on him came rushing back and he fulfilled a fantasy of hers. It was faster and a little rougher then she would have liked, but having sex with Paul had always been a big fantasy for her.

A rap at her door interrupted Ally's train of thought. She slid into her robe and answered the door.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Punk greeted and grinned at her.

"Morning Punk, I was just about to hop in the shower." Ally easily made up a cover for the robe.

Punk stepped inside the room.

"Want some company?" He hissed in her ear and chuckled when her cheeks flamed red.

"Punk!" Ally's hand swatted at his chest.

"Really, I was just hoping you'd join me for breakfast, and just so you know; I kept my hands to myself last night."

"Sure breakfast sounds good. Just let me shower, you can wait here." Ally grabbed her duffel bag and darted into the bathroom.

Punk noticed the tangled sheets on the bed, knowing the sheets weren't that bad when he'd slipped out earlier. Sighing he went to go straighten the sheets before he sat on the bed, it being the only spot to sit that didn't have Ally's luggage and work stuff cluttering it. A flash of gold fell to the floor followed by a clink.

Punk retrieved an expensive men's gold watch from the floor. Turning it over he read an inscription from Stephanie to Paul. This made Punk really wonder what was going on between Paul and Ally.

Then again, Punk thought he had passed Paul on his way to Ally's room; so it was likely Paul had stopped in to talk to Ally and sat on the bed somehow losing his watch in the process.

Punk decided against asking Ally and put the watch on the dresser.

Ally came back out a short while later dressed in skinny jeans and a pink tank top.

"Here's your hoody, thanks for lending me it."

"Keep it, it looks good on you. Now where do you wanna go for breakfast?"

"IHOP." Ally answered instantly and put Punks hoody on.

Anyone seeing them would of noticed that Punk and Ally were dressed similarly both in dark blue jeans, Punk had a black shirt on underneath another black hoody similar to the one he'd just gave Ally.

Luckily they hit IHOP at a slow time in the morning and only a few tables were occupied. They got a table in the back tucked away from direct vision, although some of the staff did ask for Punks autograph, and he quickly scribbled it down.

Punk ordered an egg white omelet and toast and a fruit cup along with OJ. Ally ordered Belgian waffles topped with strawberries, whipped cream and a dusting of powdered sugar and OJ also.

The conversation flowed easily between them and Punks hand darted across the table spearing a piece of waffle and strawberries with his fork.

"Hey! Punk", Ally protested and then she swiped some of the fruit from his bowl. They both laughed.

"So tonight, after Raw supper? You owe me an official date ya know." Punk asked as they walked along the strip of stores on a rather quiet and slow Monday afternoon. He'd even drug Ally into a comic book store with him and insisted she pick out one comic.

"OK, that sounds fun." Ally agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing except my OC**

That night Ally had been told to escort Stephanie back to Paul's office at the arena. A long black limo pulled up in front of Ally and the driver hopped out and opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Levesque; I'm Ally Matthews, Paul's personal assistant. He asked that I escort you to his office."

"I know who you are." Stephanie spat and Ally wondered if she'd somehow found out about her and Paul's encounter earlier that day.

"Paul, is there anything else you'll be needing tonight?"

"No, thank you Ally. Your free for tonight, most of your work for this week will be done over our cells and laptop." Paul shot Ally a warning look to be quiet about what had happened before she left him and Stephanie.

Ally sent Punk a text telling him to meet her at the hotel. Punk replied that he would be there around 10:30.

Ally already knew they'd be eating at very casual but trendy restaurant and was actually looking forward to spending more time with Punk.

She dressed in stylishly ripped jeans, a blue halter top and black boots. She was ready and oddly enough nervous as she waited for him to show. It was then she spotted a glimmer of gold from her dresser and went to inspect.

She easily recognized Paul's watch which she knew was a gift from Stephanie but she didn't remember Paul removing it or putting it on the dresser. She had an envelope stuffed with paperwork to be sent to Paul and she carefully wrapped the watch in one of her scarves and tucked it inside the envelope.

After dinner they wound up in Punk's room this time, sitting around talking.

"So, now will you tell me what was bugging you?" Punk asked as he draped an arm over Ally's shoulders and she curled closer into him.

"It's . . . just Paul."

"What happened? Did he say something?"

"He, well he kissed me a-and I like him and all that, but he's married; to Stephanie of all people."

Ally's eyes met Punks and she saw a mixture of anger and jealousy in his eyes. His head leaned down and his lips collided with hers. Soft yet demanding, his lips claimed hers and she leaned into him grabbing onto his shoulder pulling him closer.

Punk's caresses were soft and light, he didn't attempt to tear away her clothing or cop a feel. Ally's fingers weaved through his dark hair and she was pleased from the cool metal of his lip ring and his tongue ring playing with her tongue; a new sensation for Ally.

The kiss felt right, sweet and enjoyable and in no hurry to advance. Unlike Paul, whose kisses were demanding and hungry, eager to advance onward.

Their eyes locked and Ally smiled shyly. Punk pulled her onto his lap gently and kissed her again, this time shoving away the blanket they'd been sharingHis lips traveled down her face to her neck. "Ally…" Punk groaned.

"Hhhmmm?"

Punk shook his head and chuckled contently before going back to her lips.

It was then Ally's cell began ringing "The Game", the song she'd set as Paul's ring tone so she'd know immediately it was him. Turning away from Punk she retrieved her phone from her pants pocket.

"Hello?"

"Ally, do you by any chance have my watch? I've misplaced it and Steph's asking about it."

"Yes I do. I can deliver that to you right away in the morning, Paul."

"I'll be by your room in 5 minutes to get it."

"I'm not in my room."

"Where are you? I need it tonight."

"Just hanging out with a friend," Ally said as she slipped away from Punks arms.

"Ally, please be at your room in 5 minutes. You do have everything set up for the accommodations in Chicago?"

"Yes, everything for you and your family is done. The suites reserved and will be ready when you arrive. I arranged for Mr. McMahon's jet to be ready, as you asked."

"Great, see you in 5 then."

"Duty calls." Ally joked as she slipped her heels on and watched Punks face.

"Now what? You said you're off for a while."

"I am, but Paul needed to pick up some things from my room that can't wait. I'm sorry, Punk," Ally said apologetically and she really was disappointed that she had to go. She leaned down to kiss Punk goodnight.

"How are you getting to Chicago? I happen to be driving alone, you can ride with me."

"I'd like that. We can talk tomorrow. Night Punk."


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Well first off I want to thank everyone that's R/R so far, greatly appreciated. I have about 12 chapters, including the ones I've posted left. On my last chapter I'm kind of stuck on it. Probably won't get an ending until Wrestlemania or a little after. Its up to you guys how soon you want me to post the chapters I do have done though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own my OC**

It was back to work and back to reality. Ally had done everything Paul wanted of her for the night and she was backstage sitting in CM Punk's locker room watching his match on the monitor. She was planning on going to wait by the gorilla position when the match was about to end.

There was a loud thumping on the door and Ally wasn't sure who it was as everyone knew Punk was in the ring. She opened the door anyways.

"I knew I'd find you here!" Paul cried as he pushed Ally back into the locker room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"I'm just hanging out with Punk. Everything you wanted is done."

"What's really going on between you two?" Paul crossed the room to where Ally was leaning against the wall, keeping a safe distance from an upset Paul.

"Nothing. ." Ally lied weakly knowing this was not the time to tell Paul. Telling Paul at all was a bad idea, but something she'd eventually have to do.

"Your lying! What am I not enough for you?" Paul was boiling mad as he grabbed unto her upper arms roughly squeezing them.

"You know why we can't do anything! Your married Paul, it has to stop and I'm stopping it. Let go. . .your hurting me."

"Steph never has to know, besides do you think she hasn't screwed around on me?" His grip only tightened and he shoved her back against the wall. Ally whimpered from the shot of pain in her shoulders.

Mustering up her strength she placed both hands on Paul's chest and shoved.

It took Paul by surprise and he stumbled backwards.

"You need to work out your issues with your wife. I am not getting involved anymore."

They both looked towards the monitor where Punk was standing in victory. He made a quick celebration with the fans before exiting the ring and heading backstage.

"We'll talk about this another time." Paul promised as he left the locker room.

Ally examined her arms already seeing faint signs of developing bruises. She'd worn a tank top and black work pants. She grabbed the hoody Punk was wearing earlier and slipped it on.

Punk entered the locker room just as Ally was pulling up the zipper on his hoody.

"Hey." Ally greeted and squirmed as Punk pulled her into his sweaty arms, kissing her hungrily.

"Miss me?" Ally asked cheekily as she slipped out of his sweaty arms.

"Always. Why are you wearing a hoody? It's hot in here." Punk sat down and unlaced his boots.

"I thought it was cold."

"Come shower with me, I'll warm you up." Punk grinned suggestively.

"Just go shower, I'll pack your gear up." Punk shot her a funny look but grabbed some street clothes from his bag and slipped his wrestling trunks off in full view of Ally.

"Your awfully quiet tonight." Punk observed as they lay cuddled together in bed watching TV.

"Yeah guess I'm just tired." Ally said and turned on her side with her back to Punk.

Punk put his hands on her shoulder carefully massaging the tenses muscles he felt.

Ally jumped sharply at his hands delicate touch and suppressed a pained gasp. Ally scrambled out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked as he followed Ally into the bathroom, catching the door before it shut.

"Nothing!"

Punk noticed her sleeve had slipped up to reveal some discoloration on her arms. Latching on to her wrist, Punk used his other hand to raise her sleeve up completely.

"What the hell?" Punk murmured as he pulled Ally's shirt over her head to see matching bruises on each arm in the same spots.

"It's nothing." Ally defended crossing her arms over her chest.

Unfortunately her back was facing the mirror, showing Punk a clear view of the bruising forming there as well. He turned Ally around and examined her body.

"Who did this?" Punk growled as he locked eyes with Ally, who now had tears running down her cheeks.

"Paul, but I don't think he meant to harm me." Ally choked out.

"I've had enough of his shit." Punk grabbed his jeans from earlier pulling them on.

"NO. Just wait, I'll talk to him. If I have to I'll resign."

"That doesn't mean he can touch you, it doesn't make this ok."

"I know, now come on lets go back to bed. You need to calm down." Ally wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to kiss his neck.

Punk sighed but gave in, following Ally back into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own my OC**

The next night was Smackdown and though Punk wasn't scheduled, he decided to go backstage and hang around during the show.

Paul being the COO and Raw GM often appeared at both shows, usually not making a public appearance for Smackdown. He was currently sitting on the phone to Stephanie in his make shift office for the night.

The door flew open and smacked the wall behind it. Punk stormed in with Ally on his heels.

Paul quickly ended his call and stood up.

"What the hell is that?" He growled, glaring at Punk.

"We need to talk. You need to leave her alone!" Punk hissed pulling Ally to his side.

"She's my personal assistant, that's the only time we talk."

"Bull shit!" Punk cried before pulling Ally's jacket away revealing her bruised arms, then turning her around to show the bruising on her shoulders that showed around the straps of her tank top.

"She told me everything." Punk was in Paul's face in a flash and punched him square in the jaw.

"Your fired!" Paul spat looking directly at Ally.

"You gonna fire me too? Suspend me? She's innocent in all this!"

"She wanted it just as much as I did. Your suspended for 2 weeks, Punk."

Confusion clouded Punks face.

"Oh so she didn't tell you about that. So what my question is now. Is did she sleep with me or you first?"

"It was one time, a mistake!" Ally cried as Punk slipped around her leaving her alone with Paul.

"What's wrong with you? Because your relationships so messed up, you gotta mess up mine too!"

"I was under the impression you and Punk are friends." Paul sneered.

Ally glared at him before chasing after Punk.

"I don't want to hear it." Punk held up a hand as Ally burst into their shared hotel room. Punk was busy gathering up clothes and packing his bags.

"Phil."

"Look, I think we just need some space."

"Can't we just talk?"

"No. Not now. If only you'd told me about this. But really who did you sleep with first? Did you sleep with him and me at the same time?"

"No, I slept with Paul first. Before anything happened with you. Please, don't go."

"Well I've got 2 weeks off now and right now I don't feel like spending it with you."

With that being said, Punk stood up and headed for the door.

Pausing at Ally's side, who was sobbing now.

"I do care about you, you know." Ally managed to get out. Punk gave her a weak smile and a half hearted peck on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own my OC**

A week had passed, Ally knew without asking that Punk had gone home to Chicago of course. Ally lived in Florida, but didn't go back to her empty apartment. Instead she went to Chicago, booking herself a room for 2 weeks. Determined within the 2 weeks of Punk's suspension that they'd at least talk.

Ally had tried calling and texting Punk. At first he'd outright ignored her. Then he finally answered.

"Hey Ally."

"So your gonna talk to me now?"

"Yeah. We both needed time to get stuff figured out."

"Can we meet up? We really do need to talk."

Punk agreed and invited Ally to have supper with him later that night. During the last week he'd had a lot of time to think. He was upset Ally had slept with Paul, but he believed her about it being just the one time. She'd made it very clear to him that she wanted nothing to do with Paul romantically.

Ally met Punk at the restaurant he'd told her of, where he'd reserved table for them tucked away into a back corner. Hoping to be a little less recognizable, he'd shaved his face clean.

Ally was earlier, by a good 10 minutes, but she went ahead and sat at their table; ordering herself a glass of white wine. Not a habit of hers Punk was fond of, but he never complained as long as she didn't drink a lot.

Punk strode into the restaurant not long after Ally.

He leaned down and kissed Ally's cheek, she turned so their lips met for a quick peck.

"I've missed you a lot." Punk said as he slid into his seat.

"You shouldn't miss me, I've been terrible to you." Ally said obviously being hard on herself as she polished off the last of her wine.

"No you haven't," Punk said as he grabbed Ally's wine glass and slid her water glass into her hand.

"You just need to be honest with me. I've dated quite a few of the women on the roster."

"But I didn't date Paul, just slept with him. I know how much you hate people that do that."

"I don't hate people that do that, I'm straight edge. It doesn't mean the whole world should be. It's just who I am. Besides I could never hate you."

Their date was winding down and they were nibbling on a shared ice cream Sunday.

"You know its all over the internet."

"What is? My suspension?"

Ally nodded.

"So? I'll be back next week and the fans will love it." Punk smirked and knew his ever growing fan base would be even more pumped than usual when he made his return.

"The thing is WWE hasn't given a reason for your suspension officially."

"Well I'm sure creative will come up with some great idea." Punk said sarcastically.

Punk and Ally shared a taxi, going to her hotel first and then dropping off Punk. A week apart had only revved up their passion for one another and they made out on the way to the hotel.

"Come inside?" Ally whispered in Punks ear as they neared her hotel.

"I don't know Ally-" she cut him off with a kiss, sucking gently on his lip ring.

"Ok you win."

In the elevator they were even worse, kissing and Punks hands wandering up Ally's skirt.

Once they were in her room they made quick work of shedding their clothes.

Ally pushed Punk onto the bed, surprising him with her strength and aggressiveness. She started with mouth, working her way down.

Sucking gently at his neck, then his nipples. Running her tongue over the words Straight Edge on his abdomen. Eventually reaching her goal, she took his length in her mouth slowly. Teasing and licking until Punk took her head and helped her move it along to a rhythm he liked.

Groaning, he pulled Ally off him.

"Ally", Punk gestured for her to come to him.

She sidled up to him until her face was inches from his, grinding herself against his erection.

Punk reached between them and with one swift push he was fully buried inside her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own my OC**

_*1 Week Later*_

Punk made his return and his fans were out in full force at the arena that night. That night also pushed his feud with Chris Jericho.

Ally had at first planned on going home to Florida and finding a new job, but Punk was insistent that she travel with him.

"I really should go home and find a job."

"Just come with me, at least until Wrestlemania."

"What about Paul? He's not going to like me being on the road."

"Nothing he can do about it, I'll take of your travel expenses."

"I don't think it's a good idea. I should get my life back on track."

"Just come with me. After Mania if you still want to go home to Florida you can."

"Alright but after Mania I do need to go straighten things out in Florida."

So here they were, on the road to Wrestlemania. So far Ally had managed to avoid Paul by staying in Punks locker room, or with the Divas.

Tonight though, Ally had decided to head to catering. Making her way quickly, she grabbed a Pepsi for Punk and a salad and water for herself.

Paul strided into catering and went to get a coffee. Ally saw him and quickly made her way towards the exit.

"Ally! I heard you've been traveling with Punk."

"Yup but just until after Mania probably." Ally said as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You know I haven't found a replacement for you yet. I have a few things that need taken care of. Maybe you could come by my office during Punks match?"

"I don't think so. You fired me, when I didn't even do anything so you'll have to deal with your own problems."

"Actually you did, you see while you were allowed to date superstars; your not supposed to date your boss."

"Just leave me alone Paul!" Ally cried and strode off leaving Paul a little surprised at her boldness.

Punk grinned when Ally entered his locker room. But his grin quickly faded seeing the look on Ally's face.

"What happened?" Punk asked as he stopped stretching and sat down next to Ally.

"Paul happened. I ran into him in catering and he made some comment about how he hasn't found a replacement for me and wanted me to stop by his office during your match."

"I really wish he'd just leave you alone."

"It's not a big deal, eventually he'll stop."

"You don't know that."

"If he doesn't, I'll go to Stephanie."

"Good luck getting her to listen to you. I'm sure a lot of women go to her claiming to have slept with her husband."

The next morning Ally was jarred from a blissful sleep by her cell phone. The number was unfamiliar.

"Hello?"

"Allyson Matthews?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

It was actually one of the people over in creative. They'd requested Ally and Punk to show up the next day for a meeting; Paul was also supposed to be there.

Ally was thankful the call didn't wake Punk up. The fact that creative had called her and not Punk was the first bad sign. The fact that Paul was also going to be at the meeting was something else Ally wasn't pleased about.

It was still early, so Ally decided she could at least surprise Punk with breakfast when he woke up. There was a small diner across the street.

Ally quickly slipped into a pair of jeans and black boots and one of Punks Best in the World shirts. Slipping her leather jacket on she quickly brushed out her hair and tied it back. She only wanted to get the food and return to bed with Punk before they actually needed to get up.

The shower was running when Ally came back into their hotel room. Slipping out of her clothes she silently entered the bathroom. Carefully she entered the shower, Punks back was to her. Grabbing the wash cloth she started soaping up his back.

"Morning."

"Morning," Punk turned to face her, greeting her with a kiss. "Where'd you run off to?"

"I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast."

"Well this is much better than breakfast." Punk whispered and pulled her close to him for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own my OC. I've noticed after look more at the chapters already posted on here their short. I apologize for that and am working to make future chapters longer. Enjoy and R&R!**

Punk and Ally were once again traveling. This time they were flying though.

"I got an interesting call this morning."

"From who?" Punk asked setting his comic to the side.

"Creative. They want to meet with you, me and Paul."

"For what? Why'd they even call you? Your not a WWE employee."

"That's what I'd like to know. They really didn't tell me anything."

"Well I guess we'll have to talk with them and see what they want."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I. Something tells me Paul is up to no good."

*Meeting with Creative*

"What do you think this is all about?" Ally wondered aloud as she and Punk sat in a meeting room. Waiting for Paul and a member of creative to join them.

"Wish I could tell you. I think their going to try and put you in a storyline."

"But why me? There are plenty of Divas that aren't doing anything."

Just then the door opened and Paul entered along with a man carrying a briefcase. John Lauranatis followed in lastly.

"Ally. Phil. This is Marc Adams, one of the heads in creative. Marc, I'm sure your familiar with CM Punk. This is his girlfriend, Allyson Matthews. And of course both of you know John," Paul made the formalities and Ally reluntctuntally shook hands with both of them.

"Will you cut the crap? What's this meeting for?" Punk could have just as a sharp of tongue outside the ring as he could inside it.

Paul looked to Marc and indicated for him to start talking.

"Phil, as you know your scheduled to have a successful title defense against Chris at Wrestlemania. Paul came up with the idea that you should have someone accompanying you to the ring. Allyson here being your girlfriend and already traveling with you seemed like a good decision."

"Why do I need anyone with me at ringside?" Punk interrupted.

"Allyson would start accompanying you on Raw, and shortly after Wrestlemania, you and Paul would start a feud. Centered mainly around the Championship, but also around Allyson."

"What about Ally?"

"That will all come together later on, Phil. So what do you say Ally?" Paul intercepted and looked to Ally. Ally glanced to Punk, not really sure how to take this.

"Give us a few minutes." Punk said and guided Ally out to the hall with him.

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right here."

"I know, but there's not a lot they can really do. Is there? It'd let me travel with you for at least a couple more months and earn an income."

"You want to do it? It's up to you. I just got a bad feeling about this thing."

"Do you want me to do it?"

At that moment Paul stepped out into the hallway.

"Punk, if I could talk to Ally alone for a minute."

Ally glanced back and forth between the two men. She was upset with Paul but she also knew he would never hurt her intentionally. Not again anyways, Ally knew the first time he really didn't realize his own strength.

"It's ok Punk, let me talk to him." Ally reassured him.

"Ok. I'll be right in there if you need me." Punk shot a warning glance at Paul before reluctantly going back into the room.

"Look, Ally I know I made a big mistake by doing what I did with you. And I'm sorry for causing you problems, I'll keep my distance; I swear."

"So why did you even start anything with me in the first place?"

"Stephanie and I have been having issues lately. She and I came to the agreement that we can have and 'open marriage'. Obviously you don't want to come involved with me as long as I am married and I'm backing off."

"So why do I need to be accompanying Punk then? This feud is suppose to be over the belt, not me."

"True, but having you involved will add a more personal, real element to it. You'll see having your involvement will make this a much better feud. Besides having you around will help Punk, you bring out the best in him. Even I can see that."

"Allyson, I'm assuming you've made your decision." Marc greeted as Paul and Ally returned.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Ally said, looking to Punk.

"Your sure about this?" Punk asked, knew Paul could be very influential when he needed to. He wanted Ally to make this decision on her own. Not because of anyone convincing her to.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

It was than that John spoke up.

"Ally, I think your making an excellent decision."

Neither Punk nor Ally could figure out John's purpose for being there.

"What do you think of clown shoes being there?" Punk asked as they were preparing for Ally's first Raw appearance.

"That's what I can't figure out. There doesn't seem to be a reason."

"I know, he only said one thing the whole time. I really think Paul and John are up to something."

"That guy is just creepy." Ally agreed and shuddered thinking about the smile he'd plastered on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own my OC**

Punk and Daniel Bryan were once again going to having another champion vs. champion match.

"So Lauranitis is going to come down and interfere, trying to cost you the match. Then I just come out of nowhere and smack him?" Ally asked, she and Punk had already run through it dozens of times.

"I keep on telling you, just run down there and smack the shit outta him. He's going to go after you and I'll get distracted, then Daniel will pick up the win. Then you come in the ring to check on me."

"I'm just nervous I'll screw it up."

"You wont, and really a lot of this stuff you just gotta go with your instincts." Punk grinned and kissed her cheek just as his music hit. He hurried out to make his entrance.

Ally watched the match from a monitor backstage by the gorilla position. John Laurinitis walked by her, in full character; ready to go interrupt the match. He gave Ally his creepy smile.

"Ally. Good luck out there." John rasped and extended his hand.

She nodded and shook his hand, cringing when he walked away.

Ally glanced at the stagehand who was signaling for her to go down to the ring. Ally took a deep breath before walking swiftly down the ramp. Butterfly's stormed through her stomach as she walked. Some of the fans by the ramp looked at her curiously.

Much to her surprise she saw John go after Punk and she felt some anger boil inside of her. She knew everything was planned out, but still.

Walking up to John, she grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn and face her and she smacked him swiftly.

John retaliated by going after Ally, first grabbing onto her wrist, then smacking her back. He pushed Ally sending her landing on her butt and knocking her head against the barricades. Fans hands reached out to pat the new girls shoulder. Booing directed at John filled the air.

Punk noticing the activity at ringside, leaned over the ropes yelling at John. Punk looked to Ally, worried that John may have actually hurt her.

Ally looked at him and winked and she pretended to struggle getting to her feet.

"Hey! Clown shoes!"

John came over to stand just outside the ring. The two men exchanged some harsh words.

"What the fuck do you think your doing putting your hands on her?"

"She smacked me!" John defended, rubbing his cheek.

Before Punk had a chance to retaliate Daniel Bryan was on him.

Seconds later the bell rung and Daniel Bryan was announced as the winner.

John slithered his way over to where Ally was pretending to struggle getting up. He bent down and offered Ally a hand. Ally retaliated by kicking him right in the shin with her pointed heel. He glared at her, but thought better of trying anything else.

Ally waited for Daniel to make his exit from the ring before she entered it. Who was jumping all over the place and eventually moved out to hop up on the barricades.

Ally slid into the ring, kneeling at Punks side. Murmurs of confusion and curiosity about who this girl was ran through the crowd.

"Punk! Are you ok?" Ally whispered, genuine concern showing through.

"I'm ok," Punk replied and worked his way to his feet.

Punk stood up and embraced Ally in a hug. Glancing down at her wrapped securely in his arms he couldn't resist the urge. He kissed her, it was short but sweet. Cat calls resounded through the arena. Retrieving his belt he hopped up on the turnbuckle proudly displaying his WWE Championship, despite the fact he'd lost. The fans cheered their approval of him.

Jumping down, he helped Ally through the ropes, he hopped out of the ring and put an arm around Ally as the pair exited.

"You did fine. Exactly like we rehearsed it." Punk assured Ally as they headed backstage after the match. Ally was on a little bit of an adrenaline rush.

"You really think so? We weren't supposed to kiss."

"They'll get over it," Punk said not at all concerned he'd done something that wasn't scripted.

"Ally! Good job out there. The kiss was a nice touch." Paul said, seemingly popping up out of nowhere.

"Uh thanks."

"Showing the whole world who my girl is." Punk added looking pointedly at Paul.

Paul looked uncomfortable but nodded his head in agreement.

Ally was still uncomfortable around Paul, although he did seem to want to redeem himself. Punk threw a glare in Paul's direction and the pair went off to his locker room.

"So what'd you think of it?" Punk asked as he sat on a bench and started to remove his boots.

"I was pretty freaked at first, coming down there and everything. But I actually got pissed at Laurinitis and it came easily to slap him." Ally said with a chuckle.

"Yeah he makes it easy to wanna slap him and mean it." Punk agreed laughing.

"I'm actually kinda excited about next week," Ally admitted with a small smile.

"Yeah, its addictive going out there. Whether they boo you or cheer you, its really exhilarating."

"Isn't it hard getting booed? You got booed at constantly during your SES days."

"Its not so bad, or at least not to me. I was a heel, my job was to make them hate me; and they did."

"And now they love you." Ally finished.

"Yeah, they hated me so much then and now they all cheer me. Its pretty cool."

"Your SES days, were you really as strict as you claimed to be?" Ally asked remembering the adamant character that condemned you for drinking or doing drugs.

"You know I don't drink smoke do drugs or have random sex. I don't really care if other people do though. Straight edge is who I am, I know a lot of people that tried. Some of them didn't have the will power and determination to commit."

Ally silently agreed on that one. She drank, although very rarely.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own my OC**

*Raw*

"Welcome to Raw Super Show. I'm Michael Cole alongside Jerry "The King Lawler". Must of the WWE Universe is wondering who the mystery woman is that came out and slapped John Laurinitis." A clip of that followed.

"I for one would like to find out who she is. So I can thank her!" Jerry piped in.

"That woman should be banned from shows! Should be-" Cole's rambling was cut short by CM Punks music blasting throughout the arena. The crowd erupted into cheers as the champion made his way to the ring.

"Now, I know all of you are wondering who the woman was that came out here and bitch slapped Laurinitis. So I'm just gonna ask her to come on out here!"

"I for one personally wanna thank you for slapping John." Triple H said to Ally.

"Yeah, well he had it coming to him."

"So, who are you and what exactly is your beef with Laurinitis?"

Ally smirked very similar to Punks smirk and walked off. The camera followed her and caught her entering a locker room with CM Punk's name on the door.

Chris Jericho than chose to make his entrance. With it being close to Wrestlemania it was time to start hyping up for their match.

"You-your copying me! Always trying to copy me. Using my lines, my boldness. . Hell you even got some chic running around to do your dirty work just like I had Stephanie on my side at Wrestlemania. Don't worry Stephanie and your little skank are probably exactly alike!"

"She's nothing like Stephanie! She wouldn't touch you or Triple H with a 10 foot pole. Certainly can't say that for Stephanie, can we?"

"What's the deal with this chic? She screwing guys in the back, so maybe you won't have to face me?"

Punks music started blaring throughout the arena. Both Punk and Jericho looked confused and turned to the ramp.

Ally strutted down the ramp at a leisurely pace. Dressed in ripped jeans and a rock bands tank top. She did not look like the typical diva.

Punk quickly went to step on the bottom rope, allowing Ally to enter the ring. She went and retrieved a microphone before turning to face Jericho.

"I'm nothing like Stephanie. She was just using you, thought you were gonna help her to destroy Triple H."

"Who in the hell are you?" Jericho yelled stepping closer to Ally. He was close enough Ally could've smacked him without even extending her arm out.

Punk shoved Jericho back making him stumble momentarily. The two quickly got into a brawl.

"Stop it!" Ally yelled and latched onto Jericho's arm right as he was about to punch Punk.

He jerked his arm back quickly and turned on Ally. Forcing her to walk backwards until she was trapped in a corner of the ring.

Grasping her chin, he forced Ally to look him in the eyes. "I'm not going to ask you again. Who are you?"

Punk intervened, shoving Jericho away from Ally. "Keep your damn hands off my girlfriend." Punk hissed then quickly picked Jericho up and hit the GTS.

"Guess I'll see you at Wrestlemania." Ally said to Jericho's unconscious body.

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have R&R or added this story to their alert list. I have completed the story. It will get added to sooner if the reviews keep on coming, goal is to have at all posted by Wrestlemania or maybe the week after. Sorry I know this chapters short!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own my OC.**

"You did really good out there for not having experience in the biz." Punk said supportively as he and Ally were packing up to leave the arena.

"I was really nervous." Ally confessed as she pulled off her jeans that were a size to small and the shirt that was revealing more than she'd wanted to on TV.

Rummaging through Punks gear bag, she found what she wanted. One of his old Best In The World shirts that he actually liked to wear when he wasn't trying to advertise them.

She slipped that on along with a pair of black sweatpants and flip flops.

"Hey! I was gonna where that." Punk protested.

"You want it?" Ally asked sweetly. Punk nodded.

"OK. . ." Ally pulled the shirt off and threw it at Punk. Grinning, he cast the shirt aside and crossed the locker room quickly. Grabbing onto her hips he pulled Ally in for a kiss. His hands quickly shed her bra from her frame.

"Here?" Ally whispered, pausing the kiss momentarily. Only to kiss him again before he could respond.

"Mmm yes right here." Punk hissed as Ally went to his neck, sucking and nibbling on it.

"Don't leave any marks, babe. The female fans may get a tad jealous." Punk chuckled.

"Let them be jealous, cause I'm not sharing you. It's bad enough you go out there practically naked and the fans all hoot when you take your shirt off." Ally said whilst examining her work on his neck. A small but very discolored hickey was already showing nicely.

"Well if your gonna play the marking game. ." Punk dropped his head down and went after Ally's neck. His hands firmly latched onto her butt and the small of her back, preventing her from escaping.

Wiggling in delight from the good pain of the mark Punk was leaving just made her want him even more. Pulling her neck away from his mouth she replaced it with her own lips.

Ally quickly went to work on wrestling trunks, fishing inside them to loosen the drawstring enough so they'd slip off him.

"Ally, Punk-Holy shit!" The couple turned to the door that had just been thrown open. Ally squeaked in surprise and held onto Punk tighter to conceal her breasts.

"Can't you knock?"

"Sorry! I didn't know you guys would be. . You know what I'm just gonna go!" Shawn stammered as he clamped a hand over his eyes.

Using this opportunity, Ally grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped herself in it.

"Just tell us why you're here." Punk said.

"Paul, he asked me to give you guys this." Shawn Michaels stated and held out what appeared to be scripts. He thrust the items into Punks hands and disappeared.

"I thought you locked the door!" Ally accused as she retrieved the shirt that had started it all.

"Me? You came in after me. You should've locked it," Punk defended.

"I wasn't expecting you to attack me!" Ally teased as she finished dressing.

"No, but you loved it didn't you?"

"Maybe," Ally said saucily and winked at Punk then made for the door.

"Just where do you think your going?" Punk asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist dragging her to him.

"To get the car?"

"Well I cant go anywhere like this." Punk said gesturing to his ring gear.

It ended up with Ally finishing Punk off in the locker room before he'd agree to shower and dress.

"You know that's always been a fantasy of mine," Punk said the next day as they were heading to the next venue.

"What?" Ally asked raising her eyebrows at the statement Punk had just made from out of the blue.

"I said it's always been a fantasy of mine."

"I heard that part. Its just it came from nowhere."

"Yeah well I cant stop thinking about what we did in my locker room last night." Punk said with a dreamy look.

"We really just made out is all."

"Yeah but it was hot!"

"You've never done it at an arena or anything like that then?" Ally was surprised, she knew he'd dated a few other Divas previously.

"Really we were always both to exhausted cause usually both of us had matches. And we usually got stuck with 2 or 3 other people sharing a locker room. That and I never really got the desire up til now."

"Well what'd I do to make you want to?" Ally certainly didn't think she was pretty then Maria and she'd heard rumors backstage from the other Divas that Beth was known to be pretty wild in the sack.

"You wearing my shirt then throwing at me. Such a tease." Punk scolded playfully glancing over at Ally. He cheeks were bright pink and she had slipped sunglasses on to avoid looking at Punk.

"What? Its true." Punk reached over and grabbed her hand.

"But Marias so pretty and I've always thought she had a sex kitten appeal type to her."

"She is pretty in her own way, but your gorgeous. Besides she really is dumber than a box of rocks." Punk said laughing and drifting back to one particular memory.

"What's so funny? I've never even met Maria, I just figured her being dumb was part of her act."

"Some of it was but mostly it was all natural." Punk said laughing more so.

"There was this one time when I asked her to give me a blow job. I guess she'd never done it before cause she actually blew on it for a good 5 minutes before I explained it to her."

Ally couldn't contain her laughter and was soon struggling to catch her breath between the laughter.

"Surely she must of done it before, I've heard she has a little reputation."

"You'd think so, when I told her I told her to suck she looked at me like I'd lost it. Then she asked why its called a blow job if your supposed to suck."

"Well I know how to do that," Ally teased and unbuckled herself before leaning over to Punks lap. Pulling his shorts out of her way she went to work.

"Ally. . ." Punk said with some warning in his tone. Struggling to keep his eyes on the road instead of her.

"Babe, I don't think I can drive when your doing that."

"Should be a rest stop coming up. I saw sign maybe half an hour or so ago." Ally answered before returning to his lap.

Punk sighed in relief when he saw the turn for the rest stop and pulled in. There were several other cars already there and he was willing to bet most of them were other wrestlers.

He took the parking spot all the way off in a corner shaded by a tree.

"Oh great." Punk muttered sarcastically.

"What?" Ally asked as pausing for just a second.

Thinking fast Punk grabbed the blanket Ally had in the backseat from earlier when she'd drifted off and threw it over her as best he could.

Persistent tapping at his window forced Punk to roll it down.

"Hey bro! You got change?" Matt or Zack Ryder asked waving a $10 in Punk's face.

"There should be a machine inside."

"Yeah but it only gives out quarters. What would I need ten bucks in quarters for?" Matt said and laughed.

Punk bit back a smart reply and groaned.

"Hey. Where's Ally? My favorite broette will give me change."

Punk rolled his eyes that Matt had missed the obvious mass of blanket on his lap. Ally was even struggling not to laugh. The vibrations in her mouth just about sent Punk off the edge.

"She's. . .not here," Punk said weakly.

"Well where is she? I didn't see her inside."

"I left her at the hotel!" Punks patience was wearing thin. Unfortunately Matt laughed loudly and slapped Punk on the shoulder.

"Come on bro I know you didn't do that!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I told you! I need change for a ten."

"Can't you ask one of the other guys?"

"What guys? Were the only bro's here, I haven't seen anyone else from the rosters."

"If I give you the change will you go away?"

"You know it!" Matt said chuckling at his own catch phrase.

Unfortunately Punks wallet was in his back pocket. He reached over and grabbed Ally's oversized purse.

"Bro! You cant go in there!"

"And why not?" Punk asked as he was already digging through the purse.

"Its Ally's purse, you don't know what chic's keep in those things!"

"Well I know I don't have any small bills so if you want change I'm gonna have to look in her purse."

Sighing he finally found Ally's wallet and counted out a five and five ones.

"Thanks bro!"

"Not that I care, but what do you need this so greatly for?"

"Soda! Gotta keep my energy up on the drive." Matt said then hurried off to get his soda.

"Finally!" Ally said as she popped back up from underneath the blanket, having long ago lost Punks mood and her own.

"Why is it every time things get hot we get interrupted?"

"You're the one that wanted to stop in the first place."

Punk sighed when he saw Matt making his way back over to the car.

"Now what?" Punk asked as Matt poked his head in the window.

"I got you a Pepsi as a thank you."

"Oh well I guess that changes things," Punk said immediately cracking the pop open and taking a long swig.

"Ally! Where did you come from?"

"Uuummm. . . I went for a walk over . . There" Ally pointed out the window.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own my OC**

"Was it really that bad?" Ally asked while her hands grazed across Punks chest.

"Terrible." Punk whispered in her ear. Earlier that week the pair had been separated over night. Ally had been in her hometown and planned on going to visit her parents. She'd wanted him to go with her which resulted in a fight.

*Flash Back to fight*

"Hun?"

"Hhmm?" Punk asked looking up from his iPhone where he was busy "tweeting".

"I want to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening," Punk said as he was preoccupied with typing on his phone.

"Will you put your phone away and listen to me?"

"Just tell me" Punk insisted still focused on his phones screen.

Ally sighed in frustration and crossed the room swiftly and snatched the phone from his hands.

"Hey!" Punk protested reaching out for his phone.

"No, you can have this back after you pay some attention to me." Ally stated and proceeded to turn the phone off before tucking it in her pants pocket.

"Ally come on your being a pain!"

"I am? Your being a child!"

Punk cursed lightly under his breath but Ally heard him. Tears stung her eyes but she refused to cry in front of him over this.

"Here! Apparently Twitters more important then I am." Ally threw the phone at him, narrowly missing his head.

In a beat Ally had slipped her shoes and jacket on, grabbing her purse and room key she went for the door.

"Where you going?" Punk asked as he went to prevent her from leaving.

"Does it matter? You don't want to listen to me anyways." With that she brushed past Punk and slipped out the door.

Somehow she ended up in the hotels vending machine area, sitting at a table with a pop and 2 bags of candy from the machines.

"Ally! What's up?" Zack said excitedly as he joined her at the table. It was late in the day and the majority of the roster was either at the gym or at the arena preparing for the show.

"How come your not with the others?"

"I don't have anything to do. I get to hobble out on a cane and talk that's it." Zack complained. "How come your not with Punker's?"

"I'm not very happy with him" Ally said not really wanting to go into detail.

"What happened?"

Before Ally knew it she'd spilled everything that just happened out.

"So yeah, I thought he could come to meet my folks but he wasn't even listening."

"So you didn't even ask him?"

"No, I told you he wont even put his phone away long enough to listen."

"Ah Ally he's just trying to keep his fans happy on Twitter."

"Yeah but his fans will love him no matter what he does."

"I know! You should make a Twitter account!"

"Zack, that's not gonna get him to listen."

"No but it'd be cool. We could tweet each other!"

After awhile the two parted ways and surprisingly enough Ally felt some of the stress melt away after talking to Zack. She then proceeded to do some shopping, including a new cell phone so maybe one day she would open a Twitter account and have a phone that was able to do it.

Punk texted her several times that day but she only gave vague answers, refusing to talk via texts.

Eventually she ran out of ways to put off going back to their room, so she headed there intending to go to bed right away.

"Hey you" Punk said softly meeting her at the door embracing her.

"I'm still mad at you" even though her resistance was rapidly slipping away.

"I'm ready to listen, come on I got your meal." Punk gestured to the table with her favorite Mexican dishes waiting them.

"Come on, lets talk about it. I'll be good and listen now." Punk grabbed her hand and steered her to the table.

"My parents want me to come see them. They want to meet you, too."

"I'm supposed to go see them the day after tomorrow. They really want to meet you."

"Babe, there's a Super SmackDown show that night."

"But your Raw, so you don't need to be there."

"Yeah but I'm scheduled if you hadn't used your time off they'd want you there too."

"You can't get out of it?"

"No, I already said I'd do it. Maybe for Easter we'll go see them? I promise I'll make sure to be there."

Ally wasn't happy about this but she knew Punk had already committed to making an appearance.

*Present*

"They asked a lot about you." Ally informed as she settled in on Punks lap. He'd sent Ally with a nice card from him and a fruit basket, she'd laughed when he'd gave it to her. Not expecting him to be that thoughtful at all.

"Like what?"

"Why you didn't come, why you have so many tattoos, and mainly if you make me happy."

"And do I?"

"You know it!" Ally grinned using Zack's phrase.

"You and Ryder hang out waay to much!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I own nothing other than my OC.**

Chapter 15 Revelations

*Raw Super Show

Punks facing The Miz tonight. If Miz wins he gets to be on John Luaranatis's team at Wrestlemania. Miz has been bitching a lot about not having a match as it is.

Ally's officially starting to accompany Punk to the ring tonight. Unfortunately for her, the company controls what she wears to the ring. Tonight its another pair of too tight jeans and tank top.

"Ready?" Punk asked her as they waited for their cue.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ally said forcing a smile and tried to get her mind in the frame it needed to be to deal with the crowds. Although she enjoyed the rush it still made her nervous to have all those eyes watching her. Plus she'd be at ringside, mere feet away from the fans.

"Lets go." Punk said rubbing Ally's arm as his music began.

Ally followed behind Punk, just like they'd rehearsed at a distance away from Punk while he made his entrance. Drawing in closer to him as they walked down the ramp.

After he'd made his entrance Ally retreated to one side of the ring. Occasionally clapping her hands or calling words of encouragement as the match progressed.

Once Punk picked up the win Ally fetched his title and carefully entered the ring. Entering the ring with the heavy belt was even more difficult.

She quickly passed it off to Punk who gave her a hug in return.

Punk went to lower the ropes for Ally to exit, but a video popped onto the Titan Tron.

"You see I did some digging. You've never told us why your straight edge, but now I know." Jericho continued.

"Oh and I didn't forget your lil' sweetie either. Yes Allyson, I know about you now too!"

Punk and Ally exchanged looks, Punk was growing upset, Ally could tell that much.

"Now who should we start with? Well they do say lady's first. You see, Allyson I now know why you always need Punk around. You need his protection, because your scared of someone in your past. One of your old boyfriends used to get drunk and beat you senseless. One time you even wound up in the hospital. Your just fooling yourself if you think he can protect you!"

Ally's eyes stung with tears and she fought hard to keep them at bay.

"Now for the really juicy stuff. Punk, your Dad was an alcoholic that's why your straight edge."

Ally shook her head and slipped out of the ring. She couldn't take anymore of this. Jericho was still going on at Punk, but Ally wasn't even listening.

*After Raw*

Ally curled herself into a ball on the couch in their hotel room. She'd went straight from the arena to the hotel, not even bothering to change. She was racking her brain trying to figure out how Jericho had found out about her ex. He was supposed to reveal her name to the WWE Universe tonight.

Looking up when she heard the door unlock, she quickly darted for the bathroom.

"Ally, you can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"Come on Ally, talk to me."

"I don't want to talk."

"Ally, I need you. Just come out." Punk sat against the wall, waiting for Ally to open up to him.

There was no response this time. No movement from either sides of the door.

"I'll break this damn door down!" Punk warned as he got up off the ground.

Finally the lock clicked and Ally emerged. Her face scrubbed clean and in her usual pajamas of sweat pants and one of Punks shirts.

The two didn't say anything, just embraced and kissed.

When they parted their made their way to the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own my OC.**

Chapter 16

"Are you ever going to tell me about your past?" Punk asked as he cuddled closer to Ally in bed.

"I didn't think it'd be a big deal. Why didn't you tell me about your Dad?"

"I have a hard time talking about him. I'd like to forget about that time in his life. He's improved so much now though."

"You can't, he's your dad. Will you tell me about him?"

"Not a whole lot to tell. He was an alcoholic; their all pretty much the same. All he ever cared about was drinking. Sometimes he hit my mom, sometimes he hit me."

"Did he ever really hurt you or your sisters?"

"I'd never let him touch my sisters, I'd always take the blame if they misbehaved. Or I'd just get in his way, but I think the worst I ever got was a black eye. Most of the time he left us alone if we left him alone."

"I'm sorry baby. He sounds a lot like Jerry." Ally whispered thinking of her ex.

"Jerry? Is he you ex?"

"Yeah, that's him. He was the first boyfriend I had, and I thought we loved each other. When I was 17 and he was about 23 I moved in with him. I moved to a small town away from my family and friends. Up til then the abuse wasn't so bad. After I moved in it got to be almost a daily thing. One time he even held a hunting knife up to my throat. I was pregnant, then one day we got into a fight. I refused to help him carry laundry cause of my doctors orders, he got upset and pushed me. I miscarried my baby."

"I'll kill him." Punk growled anger dripping from his voice and his body tense.

"It's ok. I guess his actions came back to haunt him. About 4 years ago I read in the newspaper they found him dead in his home. His face was blue. I still don't know what he died from."

"I don't know what I'd do if he were alive and I ever saw him."

Ally didn't doubt that for a second. After what had happened with Paul, he probably would've done worse if Paul wasn't his boss.

"It's ok baby, I'm with you and that's all that matters." Ally soothed kissing him in the process.

"So Jericho was right? I make you feel safe?"

"I feel completely safe and protected with you. I feel..complete."

Punk smiled and didn't say anything. He too felt complete, he'd never felt this good in a relationship before.

"I don't what I'd do if I ever lost you." Ally said worriedly and somewhat sleepily.

"You'll never lose me." Punk said, wanting to reassure his girlfriend.

"What if one day, you just..Don't want to be with me anymore?"

"Baby, I highly doubt that. Why must you worry?"

"You're the hottest wrestler in the company right now. There are plenty of girls that would go after you in a heartbeat."

"So? I'm with you, no ones going to change that. I should probably be worried about you getting tired of me."

"Don't think that. I'd be the dumbest girl alive if I let you go. You're the best thing that's ever been mine."

"Well, I am the best in the world." Punk said, with a cocky grin on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own my OC's**

"Who was that?" Ally asked as Punk sat back down next to her sliding a plate of food in front of her.

"Oh, that's Maxine." Punk said casually not thinking anything of it.

"Why were you talking to her?" Ally asked some jealousy creeping into her tone.

"Oh, she's the new masseuse. She's gonna massage my back in a little bit before I have my match."

"Well your not going alone."

"What's your deal lately? Like the past few weeks you've been moody."

"I have not. Your just.."

"Just what, Ally?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going with you anyways." Punk sighed but wasn't in the mood to bicker with her.

"Get changed." Punk grumbled as he pulled on a fresh t-shirt of his to wear to the ring.

"Why are you so mean to me today?"

"I'm not being mean, you're the one being a bitch to Maxine. Now will you please get changed? We gotta go out there soon."

The tension in the air was palpable as the pair made their way to the gorilla position.

Punk none the less put his mind in the right frame. He made his entrance reveling in the crowds applause for him.

"Will you talk to me now?" Ally pleaded the next morning as the two ate breakfast quietly.

"I just don't get you lately. Your all mean to Maxine one day, and the next thing I know your all friendly and shit to anyone else."

Ally thought carefully about her behavior as of late, it was true she had been different.

"I don't know what's gotten into me. Maybe its all the stress of going out there and stuff."

"Ally, you were fine at first. Besides you only have to go out there, you don't even get a lot of lines right now."

"I'm sorry, Punk."

"Your going to go apologize to Maxine today. Adam told me where she's going to be at today."

"Really, I didn't think you cared so much about her."

"Ally, this isn't like you, your not that type of girl. That gets all jealous and pissy. Hell fans hit on me and you've learned to let that go."

"But their fans, she works with us."

"First off she's technically a SmackDown employee and second she's dating Adam."

"Fine I'll go apologize." Ally grumbled not to pleased with it though.

"Come on in," Maxine's voice called from behind the closed door.

Ally entered the small room that Ally had set up shop in for the time being. Maxine was currently spraying down her massage table.

"Oh hey Ally. I wasn't expecting to see you today. Need a massage? I got time, I was about to go on lunch but-"

"I'm not here for a massage. I'm here to apologize about my attitude towards you last night."

"How about you and I go out for lunch? We can talk more then."

The two females sat chatting away as they ate their meal. Anyone would've guessed they were good friends from the looks of them.

"So again, I'm sorry about that."

"Its ok, I get it, Ally. You just don't want anyone taking your man. I feel the same way about Adam."

"Nobody can blame us. Were dating 2 of the hottest men in the company." Ally said and the girls broke out in laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own my OC's.**

Ally was wandering the halls of the arena, having nothing better to do. Punk was hammering out the last of the details for his match, not something Ally was interested in. She was only to go down to the ring and cheer Punk on occasionally.

She was starting to wonder what the point was of her being on TV at all. But this gave her an income and the opportunity to travel with Punk. At least for a little while before Wrestlemania. After that she and Punk had agreed Ally should head home and straighten things out there.

Ally was pondering what Jericho had planned as she walked. Of course she could've found out by reading the script Punk had, although Punk rarely used the lines creative wrote for him. And it worked well for him, the fans loved his sharp tongue and abrasiveness.

As she walked on, she found a Pepsi machine, figuring she'd get one for Punk and head back, she went ahead and did so.

"I need to talk to you," Beth's voice hissed and her hand slapped the front of the machine.

"Ok." Ally said, not really sure what this was about. Of course she knew of Beth and Punks relationship, Punk himself had told her about that.

"What exactly do you think your doing here? With my man, on my show. What you going to do next, become a wrestler?"

"He's not your man; he's _my _man. You may be on this show, but it certainly isn't yours. You hardly ever defend your little belt there as it is."

"Oh, what you want a shot? That'd be fun," Beth said and snickered at the idea.

"No, I ain't no damn wrestler and I don't want to be one. But Punk is mine." Ally said and with that she turned on her heel and walked away.

She supposed turning her back on Beth wasn't the smartest move in the world. But Beth wasn't stupid enough to attack her, that could easily earn her a fine. And a very upset Punk, he'd told her of the fights they'd had in their short lived relationship. They'd all been pretty bad from Ally's understanding.

She was relieved Punk wasn't in his locker room when she got back. Beth did a good job of rattling her nerves. Something Punk was very good at picking up on.

"Hey hun," Punk greeted walking into the locker room. He made a point of locking the door behind him.

"What are you up to?" Ally asked as Punk joined her on the couch. Pulling her onto his lap and kissing her.

Ally forgot all about Beth, and about Paul who still liked to get on their nerves occasionally. She just relaxed into Punks arms and felt her body melting under his touch.

"Can't a guy lock his door without getting questioned."

"Forget I even asked," Ally said and grabbed a fistful of his hair holding him in place so he wouldn't break up their kiss anytime soon.

"Come on, you. Remember no playing around right before the show. Besides I got a little segment to do in about 20 minutes," Punk said reluctantly and patted her butt.

"You started it." Ally pouted and slid off his lap.

Punk was a little puzzled by Ally's mood swings lately. Earlier today she'd all but slugged him for taking a jog and letting the door slam shut when he'd returned, thus waking her up.

Now she was sweet and very affectionate.

"I know," Punk said and winked as he pulled off the shirt he had on and changed into one of his own best in the world shirts. He contemplated if he should slip into his ring gear and go out like that but decided he probably wouldn't make it out there if he tried to change.

"You know your supposed to come out there with me. Right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just don't get the point of me being there."

"Neither do I, makes me wonder why Trips started this whole thing with you."

Punk had only managed to get a weak answer from Paul. Something about how every great wrestler had a valet or manager at one point.

"Ok, I just gotta go change into a skirt," Ally said grabbing the skirt wardrobe had given her when they arrived and going into the bathroom.

"Shit still nothing." Ally whispered, she was already 2 weeks late. She changed quickly and typed out a quick text to Maxi: _"Did you get it?"_

"Ally come on!" Punk called knocking on the bathroom door. She was pushing it time wise.

"Ok, ok." Ally said throwing the door open. She linked her arm with Punks and threw her phone on the couch.

Ally made a grab for her cell as soon as the couple returned to the locker room.

"Expecting a call?" Punk asked shooting her a funny look.

"No, just uh seeing if Maxi texted me back. Haven't really got to talk to her since she came back. She's here tonight, I'm going to go talk with her for a bit." Ally said and left before Punk could question her further.

Ally was definitely hiding something, that much Punk was sure of. He just wished he could figure out what. Ally and Maxi had become friends seemingly overnight. When Ally had hated her initially, that puzzled him. Something had definitely gotten to Ally, or perhaps someone.

He immediately thought of Paul, but she usually told him about that. Beth came to mind next, she was always rude to Ally whether Ally was alone or with him. And Beth was definitely the jealous possessive type.

One time she'd nearly made a fan cry when she had flirted with Punk. Punk was grateful it had been a run in meeting and not at a meet and greet. To cheer the fan up he'd arranged for a ticket to be sent to her for the next show they did in her area.

Deciding to take this opportunity while Ally was gone Punk went to go find Beth.

Finding the Divas locker room easily he knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Punk," Kelly Kelly greeted popping her head out the door.

"I need to talk to Beth."

"She's not in here. I think she went to hair and makeup," Kelly supplied.

Punk groaned, he didn't really have the time to chase Beth down tonight. But he continued to hair and makeup anyways.

"Hey Punk! Need a trim?" One of the hair dressers asked smiling seductively at him. Punk really didn't care for her, she was always flirty with everyone and the last time she'd cut his hair she took more off than he'd asked her to.

"No." Punk said and walked over to where Beth sat in front of a mirror talking animatedly with a makeup artist.

"Beth, I need to talk to you."

Catching his eye in the mirror Beth smirked at him.

"Really..what about?"

"Do you mind?" Punk asked the girl who was standing at Beth's side.

"What do you want, Punk?" Beth asked quickly losing interest in teasing him.

"What'd you say to Ally?" Punk asked and spun the chair around so Beth had to look at him.

"What makes you think I said anything?"

"Cut the crap. I know how you can get."

"Well, you'll have to ask her. I seem to have forgotten our conversation earlier." Beth stood up to walk past him.

"Your such a bitch sometimes." Punk growled not caring in the least when Beth froze in her tracks. Turning around long enough to shot him a dirty look.

"Maxi!" Ally greeted when she saw her now good friend. Closing the door behind her, Ally hugged Maxi tightly.

"How you holding up?" Maxi asked, as she continued to set up for the night.

"I'm ok. How was your trip?"

"Amazing! I don't think it could've gone any better. Adams so sweet and attentive."

"Maxi, that's great you guys are so happy," Ally said glumly.

"What's wrong are you and Punk fighting?" Maxi asked picking up on the change in her friends mood.

"No, not really fighting. He knows something is up, he isn't pushing me to tell him. But I know he's worried."

"Why don't you just tell him? If I'm right your going to have tell him sooner or later."

"I'll tell him, just as soon as I know for sure. Where is it?"

Maxi produced a small paper sack and handed it to Ally. Ally peeked inside checking the contents.

"Go take it."

"No, not yet. I'm not ready to."

"Ally, the sooner you get this done, the better."

"I'll take it by Sunday, I promise."

**A/N: Some of you that have read my other story, You Think You Know Me; will recognize Maxi from there.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Only own my OC's and thanks for reading ****J****.**

Wrestlemania is just days away. Tonight is Adam and Maxis farewell party. Although the couple isn't leaving until after SmackDown.

Tonight is a very rare off day for both of the shows rosters, not even a house show. Ally had went out of her way to find a night and clear it for this party.

The hotel that the majority of the wrestlers and divas were staying at had a nice room for parties, which the company had actually paid for them to rent that night.

"What are you doing now babe?" Punk asked as he entered the currently empty party room.

Ally was currently running around watching over the catering crew, the crew that normally catered shows.

"Just finishing up things," Ally said as she grabbed a brownie off one of the platters.

"Go upstairs and change, take a break. Vince is taking care of a lot this with his monkey's," Punk chuckled, remembering how surprised he was when Vince basically said he'd get the whole thing arranged. Than again Adam had been with the company for close to 13 years now and he never strayed to a different corporation.

"Ok, I'll go. I only have a couple hours to get ready anyways," Ally agreed as she polished off the last of her brownie.

Alone in her and Punks hotel room Ally thought of the little unopened box sitting in her suitcase. Hoping Punk wouldn't come back for a little while, she took the box with her into the bathroom along with her dress and make up bag.

Opening the box she glanced at the directions before peeing on the stick. She left it on the sink and hoped in the shower.

Half an hour later she emerged from the shower. None to eagerly she picked up the test and read the result screen which displayed the words "PREGNANT" clearly. Gasping, Ally shoved the test in the garbage.

She wasn't surprised; she knew in her heart deep down what the result would be.

Thinking hard, she tried to remember the last time she'd actually had a period. She darted out and grabbed her little appointment book from her purse. She quickly came to conclusion she was roughly 2 months along, give or take a couple weeks.

"Ally, what you doing?" Punk asked as he burst into the room. Ally yipped in surprise and stuffed the book back into her purse.

"Nothing, just checking something." Punk shot her a funny look but didn't say anything.

"Well baby, you'd best get dressed. You running around in a towel will make both of us very late," Punk hinted as thoughts ran through his head of what he could very easily spend the night doing with just him and Ally.

The couple dressed quickly, Punk was looking dressy in dress slacks and button down shirt.

Ally emerged from the bathroom in a black lacy dress that fit her perfectly. Her long brown hair was left down and cascaded down her shoulders in a waves.

"Ally, you look gorgeous." Punk grinned at her and went to wrap his arms around her. Kissing her longingly, wishing he had time to have his way with her before the party.

"Thanks. You look different, but I like it. So dressed up for you."

"Yeah, don't get to used to it," Punk grumbled, not to fond of the clothes he wore.

The party started smoothly, with all the wrestlers and divas mingling. Even Adam seemed pretty happy despite the reason for the reason for the party.

Eventually Ally and Maxi managed to sneak off to a corner where no one was.

"I took it," Ally said.

"Well?"

"It was positive, of course."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Kinda, I just don't know what Punk will say."

"Just tell him, you guys need to talk about it." Maxi advised as Punk made his way over with Adam in tow.

"Maxi, lets dance," Adam offered his hand and whisked her off.

"Come on, Ally lets show 'em how its done," Punk kidded and pulled her onto the dance floor with him.

"But this is a slow song. You don't show off for slow songs," Ally giggled.

'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith started to play.

"I used to love this song when it came out," Ally said as she rested her head on Punks shoulder.

"Everyone did, not quite my style but it's a good song."

"I'm sorry I've been acting so moody lately," Ally whispered.

"Its ok, I just can't figure you out lately."

"Well I can explain that."

"Go on."

"I don't really know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me, whatever it is we'll work it out."

Ally caught Maxis eye as she danced slowly by with Adam. Maxi winked and nodded her head in encouragement.

"I'm pregnant, your going to be a daddy."

"Pregnant? Ally, I-I don't know what to say. How long have you known?"

"I just took a test today, but I suspected for a while before that."

"Ally, I'll be back. I gotta go get some air. Just stay here and have fun." Punk said as the song ended and he let go of her. Ally contemplated chasing after him, but she knew Punk needed time and space right now.

"I'll go talk to him," Maxi volunteered knowing what had happened without asking.

"No, just leave him be. He'll come back." Adam said knowing what must be going through Punks head. The same things almost any man who'd just found out they were going to be a dad would be going through.

*Punks POV*

I roamed around outside until I found a spot to sit. Ally's pregnant, god I never imagined this happening. There'd been a couple scares with my exes but just scares.

I always said I didn't want to have be on the road with a family at home. Missing everything, all the milestones.

I have no clue what we're going to do. All I know is I'm going to be a daddy although the timings wrong, but I can't change that. I can't wait to be a dad and at the same time I'm scared out of my mind.

*Ally*

In a bit of emotional disarray Ally too exited the party. She walked around until she found a lounge area that seemed like a good spot to sit. Hoping she wouldn't be disturbed she settled on the couch.

"Ally!" Paul called, walking quickly from the same way she'd just come.

"What do you want, Paul?" Ally asked as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"Why are you so upset?" Paul asked as he sat in a chair beside the couch. Fishing into his pocket he produced a tissue for Ally.

Ally debated on whether or not to tell Paul. Sooner or later she'd have to tell him, going out to the ring could be very dangerous for a pregnant women. Even if she wasn't wrestling.

"Your going to find out sooner or later anyways. I'm pregnant. I told Punk just now and he walked away. He said he'd be back, but I'm scared of losing him."

"You won't. Punk may be a lot of things, but not that. I know he wouldn't walk out on you. He loves you, I can see that now."

"But he's always said he doesn't want kids while he's wrestling. Its going to be hard to see him. For him to see the baby.."

"It is hard, we had our first one while I was still on the road a lot. But you can't change that."

Ally started to sob harder, not really sure why she was.

"Hey, come on. Now what brought this on? You were calming down for a minute there." Paul asked as he moved to sit be side Ally on the couch.

Ally didn't reply, just turned and buried her face in Paul's chest.

"It's ok, just get it all out." Paul soothed as he rubbed her back.

It was true, ever getting involved with Ally was a mistake on Paul's part. But Paul couldn't just turn his feelings off for her. It would be all to easy for him to fall for her if they were both single.

But anyone had to just look at Punk and Ally together to see how well they fit each other. They made a great couple and Paul wasn't about to interfer. He'd had enough of his own relationship problems as of late.

"What the hells going on here?"

Paul broke out of his thoughts from being yelled at. A very upset Punk was making his way towards them.

Normally Punk did pretty well at keep his cool or at least not letting it show when he did get upset. But right now he looked as though he could kill Paul.

Paul nudged Ally off of him, she for some reason had yet to even look in Punks direction. Paul was trying to think of what he could say that wouldn't upset Punk but still explain the situation.

"Ally?" Punk asked as he came over to couch.

"What?" Ally asked with a lot of strain still audible in her voice.

"You've been crying," it wasn't a question. Just an observation. Punk turned Ally's face so he could see her.

"I'm fine." Ally said trying to sound like she was.

"Why have you been crying?"

Punk didn't even notice or care that Paul had quietly slipped away, leaving the couple alone.

"Why have you been crying?" Punk asked as he sat down beside Ally and pulled her into his arms.

"Cause I'm scared."

"Of what? I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby."

"Your not going to leave me?"

"What made you think that? I love you, I could never leave you."

"But you don't want a baby right now. Your careers finally taking off. You've said before right now is one of the worst times to have a baby."

"Yeah, that is true. I'd like to wait until I'm retired or maybe just working less. But your pregnant and I'm happy about it. The timings just off is all."

"But it'll be hard. You'll be on the road all the time, and I'll be home alone taking care of the baby."

"No one ever said it was gonna be easy, Ally. I'd love to be able to be home every night once the baby's born, but traveling is part of the job."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to have a baby and somehow we'll figure this out."

"I love you, Phil."

"And I love you, Allyson." Punk replied leaning down to kiss her.

**A/N: Well there it is, the final chapter. Thinking of doing a sequel, let me know if anybody would like that.**


End file.
